Exhausted Revelations
by BeTheDream
Summary: Grissom had long since grown tired of the same old routine. He had the freedom to do whatever he pleased, go wherever he wanted, but that was wasted if he didn't have a reason to return. Grissom needed to talk to Sara. He had to admit to what he was feeling. If it wasn't for her insomnia, she never would've found out.


**A/N: So for this one, I sort of messed around with the shows timing a bit. I hope you like it!  
Bx  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Revelations**_

Grissom yawned as he walked through his house that night, switching off the lights as he went. He followed the same nightly routine as always. First he would place a fresh glass of water next to his bed; next he brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed his clothes. He lay down in the bed which was empty, as per usual.

Looking around he realised how fortunate he was. He had a beautiful townhouse that was wonderfully furnished. Now that he had retired from the crime lab, he had the freedom to do as he pleased. He was able to travel the globe, taking part in fascinating and important digs. Finally he was able to dedicate the time to do what he had always dreamed of doing. But there was something missing. There was always something missing.

_Sara. _

He missed the way her face would light up whenever she broke a case. He missed the tenacity with which she fought for a victim's justice. He missed the smell of her floral perfume. He missed her gentle and caring smile. Heck, he just missed her.

Grissom toyed with the idea of phoning her, his hand hovered over the phone. What would he say? How could he put into words everything he was feeling? _Hi Sara, I think I'm in love with you. _That would never do. He didn't think he was in love with her; he really was in love with her.

Unbeknownst to him, and even to Sara, everyone in the lab could see the spark between the two of them. They could see it in the way he would brush her hair out of her face when she was concentrating or the way she always looked at him in adoration. It was obvious to everyone but them.

When he had first met Sara, he was captivated by her enchanting eyes and her gentle smile. They had spent a lot of time together after they met and then he regrettably had to return to Las Vegas. He had thought about her a lot after that. Then, after the tragic death of Holly Gribbs, he had a reason to get to know her all over again. As soon as he found out that he would need someone to help run the investigation into her shooting and also into Warrick's negligence, Sara was the first person he had thought of. He hadn't hesitated when calling her; he knew she was the best.

He should've acted on his feelings back then. It was stupid keeping it hidden all these years. Part of him was afraid that Sara wouldn't feel the same and he'd be left with a broken heart and an awkward work environment. Grissom knew he had to keep things professional, and so he had. Each time they went to dinner after work was over or when they had stayed up late, just the two of them; he reasoned that he should be social with his colleagues. A tiny part of his mind would always interject that the only colleague he was spending this much time with was Sara. Still, Grissom had remained professional.

He gave a defeated sigh and lay his head down on the pillows, pulling the covers up too his chin. Little did he know that across town, a beautiful brunette was having almost the exact same thoughts.

Sara unlocked her apartment door and dropped her jacket on the floor. She had no energy left to even think about the housework that she knew she needed to do. After a day spent out in the field and then an unexpected trip to court, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed.

She brushed her teeth and washed the daily grime from her face. She stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. Her body gave an involuntary shiver as her bare skin hit the cold sheets.

She should have been used to the lonely silence by now, but she wasn't. She still longed for someone to greet her when she got home. She still craved to feel someone holding her at night. She wanted someone to talk too about her day, and to console her when things went wrong. She wanted someone to care.

Sara knew that she had people who cared about her. She considered the whole team as close friends and could always count on them, but it wasn't the same as having someone care for her. Someone who would gladly give her their full and undivided attention. A feeling that she could then reciprocate.

_Grissom._

Sara wanted all of those things, but more than anything, she wanted them with Grissom. Sure, she had tried dating other men but those dates never lasted long and they almost always ended in disaster. Grissom, being not only her boss and mentor but also her friend, had comforted and reassured her.

She didn't want his comfort and reassurance then though, as nice as they were at the time. What she wanted was him. Just him and no-one else. They had been out to dinner, just the two of them, countless times but they were never official dates.

Sara lay uncomfortably on her back, her eyes closed tightly. When she can't sleep, she reads. She switched on the bedside lamp and propped herself up against the pillows, making herself as comfortable as possible before picking up the book from the bedside table. Opening up the cover, she smiled as her fingers stroked across the inscription.

_Dear Sara, _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Grissom x_

It had come as no surprise to anyone but her that she was the only one who received a Christmas gift from Grissom that year. She must've read the book at least 5 times in the 8 months since she had gotten it, but she kept the book next to her bed, just in case a bout of insomnia hit her. It was her go-too. Grissom had carefully chosen the book especially for her and that gave her a great deal of comfort.

Grissom never was very good at outwardly expressing his emotions, then again neither was Sara. Unlike Sara though, Grissom was very skilled at keeping his emotions in check. He could comfortably and confidently deal with them internally. Sara on the other hand let everything build up inside her until it all got too much and she exploded. Sara hated it but Grissom found it rather endearing.

Sara looked at the glowing red alarm clock next to the bed. She wanted to call Grissom. She longed to hear his voice, even if it was only briefly. As she reached out and touched the cold plastic casing of her cell phone, her hand recoiled. Did she really want to do this? Calling Grissom would mean she would have to own up to how she was feeling. _She loved him._

Before she had a chance to stop herself, she picked up the phone and hit the number 1 key. Within seconds the speed-dial had started calling his number. Sara held the phone to her ear and chewed on her lip. She wondered if she had time to hang up and pretend like she had never called. No, surely by now Grissom would have heard the phone ringing. If he was sleeping, she may have woken him up. It was possible that he was choosing to ignore the phone. Would he be mad at her?

"Sara?" Grissom answered. To her relief, he didn't sound at all sleepy.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you." She said apologetically.

"No, not at all. I was actually just about to call you." Grissom replied reassuringly.

Sara's heart fluttered as he said this. If he was about to call her, it meant that he had just been thinking about her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought.

"You were? Why?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I...uh...I don't know." He did know of course, he just didn't know what to say. "Why did you call?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said simply.

They indulged in idle chit-chat, discussing work and the team, for a good 20 minutes before either of them tried to bring up their original reasons for calling. Sara wanted to see Grissom, despite the fact that it was ludicrously early.

"Do you want to go out for coffee?" She asked, suddenly hit by a wave of courage.

"Now?" Grissom raised an eyebrow, though the action was pointless as Sara could not see it.

"It doesn't have to be now, but we _are_ both awake and this _is_ Vegas." She reasoned, knowing that at 1am in Vegas it would be easy to find a diner.

"I'll pick you up in 20 minutes." Grissom said. He waited for Sara to confirm that that was okay and he hung up the phone.

In both households it was a mad rush to get ready. With a 10 minute drive from his house to Sara's, Grissom didn't have much time. He washed his face and brushed his teeth again before changing into dark jeans and a shirt. Sara got up and dressed in record time. She slicked on a layer of mascara and ran a brush through her hair.

Was this a date? She wasn't really sure. Once again it hadn't been specified but it was one in the morning, he wouldn't have agreed to go out at this time if he didn't feel something more than friendship towards her. Sara checked her reflection countless times before finally heading out of her room. She stood by the kitchen sink, sipping on a glass of cold water. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It wasn't like this was the first time she and Grissom had gone out for coffee. This time felt different though.

The light knocking on the door was enough to make her heart jump out of her chest. One last glance in the mirror by the door told her that her appearance was satisfactory. She hoped Grissom wasn't expecting her to have dressed up since it was late at night and she hadn't yet slept.

On the other side of the door, Grissom took a deep breath. His hand was shaking as he knocked on the door. It wasn't like him to be this nervous. But it was Sara he was seeing and Sara made everything different. She was worth the knots in his stomach. When she opened the door, he was momentarily breath taken. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Sara smiled almost shyly. The butterflies in her stomach were rendering her speechless. No, it wasn't the butterflies that had caused her silence, it was _him_.

What happened next happened without hesitation from either of them. Grissom took hold of her hands and pulled her in close. Sara closed her eyes as his hand grazed across her cheek. Their lips met in the middle. They kissed softly, like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do.

They briefly broke apart. Their eyes locked, silently confirming what they both wanted and that this was okay. With the confirmation, they kissed again only this time with more certainty. The kiss was stronger, with more force behind it. It was like one of those cheesy end-of-the-movie type kisses. It was perfect though. All the years of flirting, teasing and laughing, was finally being released into one embrace.

"I love you, Sara Sidle." Grissom said as they once again pulled apart.

Sara had waited so long to hear those words. He meant it, she could tell he did. Grissom watched her face in anticipation. She had kissed him, but did she love him? Sara blinked several times, willing herself not to cry.

"I love you." She eventually managed to stammer.

"I've always loved you Sara." He admitted. "I always have and I always will."

Sara didn't need to reply to that one. He could tell by the look on her face, and by the way she held onto his hand, that she was feeling the same. Sara moved forward again and kissed him. She stroked her hand across his cheek, feeling the contrast of his warm, smooth skin to the hard stubble of his unshaven face.

"We were going to go for coffee?" He reminded her, a smile spreading across his face.

"I have coffee." She grinned.

Grissom stepped over the door threshold and into the apartment. Sara closed the door behind him and laughed quietly to herself. Needless to say, that neither of them had any coffee that night.


End file.
